1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of putters that are used in playing the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward golf putters with secondary visual and/or tactile aids that can be used in developing a proper putting swing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of golf, the object of the game is to get a golf ball into a distant golf hole with as few strokes of a golf club as possible. In golf, the hole is positioned on a green of finely manicured grass. When a golf ball lands on the green, it is most commonly struck toward the hole with a putter. A putter is a golf club that has a generally flat striking surface. Thus, when a golf ball is struck with the putter, the golf ball tends to roll forward on the green rather than fly up into the air.
The prior art is replete with many different designs for putters and putter heads. In this collection of designs, there exist many golf putters that have features that are intended to help a golfer practice proper putting techniques.
When a golfer putts, the golfer wants to strike the golf ball flush in the center of the putter, without having the putter experience any lateral movement relative the ball. That is, the head of the putter should only be traveling in the exact direction the golfer wants the golf ball to travel when the putter strikes the golf ball. In order to consistently putt in this manner, a golfer must practice his putting and his golf swing with the putter.
In the prior art, golf putters have been created that contain guide rods. The guide rods extend from the golf putter and provide a visual and/or tactile reference guide that can be used to practice putting. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,313, to Finley, entitled Golf Putter With Foldable Aiming Device, a putter is shown having a rod that extends behind the face of the putter at a perpendicular. The rod provides a visual alignment tool to a golfer practicing putting. By aligning the rod with the golf ball and keeping the rod in alignment with the golf ball throughout the putter's swing, a person can train himself/herself to properly swing the putter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,761, to Palotsee, entitled Golf Putter With Aligning Device, another putter is shown that uses a rod as a visual aid. In this patent, the rod extends out in front of the putter's face and passes over the top of a golf ball as the putter strikes the golf ball. Again, the rod provides a visual alignment tool to a person practicing putting. By aligning the rod with the golf ball and keeping the rod in alignment with the golf ball throughout the putter's swing, a golfer can train themselves to properly swing the putter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,695, to Wolk, entitled Apparatus For Training A Golfer To Properly Putt A Golf Ball, yet another putter design is shown that uses rods. In the Wolk design, two parallel rods extend from the front of the putter's face. The rods provide both a visual indicator and a tactile indicator for a golfer. If a golfer swings straight, the rods travel straight and the golf ball strikes the putter's face without touching the rods. If a golf swing is not straight, the rods will not travel straight and the rods will strike the golf ball.
A problem associated with prior art putters that use guide rods is that the guide rods are usually very short and straight. The guide rods are therefore only useful guides when the face of the golf club is very close to the golf ball. However, in reality, most golfers have a putting swing where the head of the putter travels more than a foot before it contacts the golf ball. Prior art guide rods are only a few inches long. Thus, short guide rods are not useful guides throughout the entire putting swing. Furthermore, many golfers have a putting swing that curves slightly as they rotate. Thus, the head of the putter moves along a slightly curved path as the putter head travels toward the golf ball. In the prior art, guide rods are straight. Prior art guide rods therefore do not accurately align with the path of travel of the putter and can therefore cause a golfer to misalign a putt.
A need therefore exists for a golf putter that provides a long, curved guide rod that acts as an accurate visual and tactile reference throughout an entire putting swing. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.